The Third Plant Advent
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: On Earth, Darlene is having a typical day, til one night on her twentith birthday; she begins to have dreams of a blonde haired gunman from planet Gunsmoke. When they meet, her origins and destiny will be revealed.  OCxVash
1. PROLOGUE

_**The Third Plant Advent**_

_**Prologue: An Intro by a Wanted Man**_

_Have you heard of a story..A story from another world that I have lived on for over a hundred years of a rain of ships falling from the skies? Have you? If your from Gunsmoke, you already know. If your not..I shall tell you. Before Rem died, as far as I know...It all started when a man, supposedly named 'Alex' was trying to commit suicide. He enters the radioactive area of the ship's Plant and comes into contact with it. What is a 'Plant', you ask? It acts like a power source, source of sustenance to maintain life by making water, fields, and food on the desert planet, Gunsmoke._

_Rem was looking for him, but when she did, his body was disintegrating, while his human DNA was being scrambled inside the Plant. More crew members came to stop him, but it was already too late. Completely disintegrated, his DNA was absorbed and scrambled, but this was a hidden blessing. One of the other Plants near her, there were two newborns inside. One of the two was my brother, Knives. The second...Was me. I know you all want to know my name. Everyone on Planet Gunsmoke call me 'The Humanoid Typhoon', 'The Dancing Revolver', and worse, 'The 60,000,000,000$$ Man'. I am Vash the Stampede._

_Knives was like my evil twin...He never liked humans, always thinking that they were so destructive. He believed that it would be better if he exterminated all of them himself. I was the good twin, being like a normal child. Rem taught me about the ways of a pacifist, not taking any lives in battle and confrontations. I knew that there would be love and peace in this world, we just need to believe, that's all. Knives was the one that caused the rain of ships that day, still believing that humans were a threat to me and him. It killed Rem in the process and that's when I decided to take a stand. I will never forgive him, but I know for sure that he needs desperate help._

_On Gunsmoke, we became bitter enemies and went our separate ways, til many years later. In a confrontation, I somehow activated one of my most deadly abilities as a humanoid plant: Angel Arm. I was in utter shock, but couldn't control it. Knives knew this ability as well. During the years, I somehow unknowingly activate this ability, causing the two things that made me a wanted man for the rest of my immortal life. One was at one of the cities, causing all of it to become rubble, the last and second was causing a huge hole on one of the moons orbiting the planet. Then from that day forward, I was known as 'The Humanoid Typhoon'._

_My right arm is cybernetic, concealing a hidden gun; while my left is normal, but harboring a deadly power. Through out my years on this planet, I gained many scars from not fighting all over me. Its no lie. I'm a pacifist...I will not kill a soul, but there was one incident that I was forced to...Involving Legato Bluesummers. I hated myself afterwards. Everyday, I follow my philosophies: 'Thou shalt not kill', and 'The world is made of Love and Peace'. No matter how many times I tried to create peace, it always backfires...Why me?_

_That is my story...I hope it sheds a light on things that you didn't understand. It has been many years since those events. Three years later, there was a biohazard incident that spreads throughout the planet: A new disease was somehow formed and it only effected humanoid plants. The first two years, Knives died from this new virus, which they began to call the 'Anti-Plant Virus'. I was devastated from this, he was my twin brother. Then...It spreads..I became affected by it. I fought it for four years, but then my immune system was extinguished..I died from the very same disease as Knives._

_How am I alive? Scientists from space somehow came to Gunsmoke and claimed my dead body. They remade me, more deadlier than before. They knew I was a humanoid plant, but somehow they also knew I was more than that. It seems evolution took place in my resurrection. They started calling me a 'Angel Plant'. It turns out that they also studied me further and figured out what I've become. I saw the real me a few years later, humanoid and purely angelic; I knew somehow evolution was like ascension to my predicament. How would I describe this form? Picture a snow white, bright blue eyed angelic creature..Humanoid, of course, and angel wings of alienic origins. I already knew that they didn't remade Knives, they were more interested in me._

_I escaped back to Gunsmoke by flight...I never thought I was able to breathe through space..I gained so many abilities I never possesed before. Its been years after this whole situation and I'm settlind down on Gunsmoke, til my empathy kicked in. I found out that they made another Angel Plant, another like me..But it was a female. They knew about this and they made 'her' to be my mate. I'm the only one of what I am, and 'her'. We are the only ones. No matter what...Maybe I could find peace. She's on another planet, called 'Earth', where they sent her to live...Til I come for her. I will build a ship to get there by my own hands. Til then, my dear...I will come for you._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Quickening \ The Humanoid Typhoon Lands**_

In the town of Freschia on Earth, the people were busy doing mundane things. There were people walking up and down the streets from stores, libraries, and other places. Riding on a moped up right next to the sidewalk and on the street's pavement was a silver haired adolescent girl at the age of nineteen, but today is her birthday, making her a year older at twenty. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt and a knee length shirt of a darker shade of red. An amulet of an angel was on her chained necklace. She wore a silver colored helmet to protect her head, in case of an accident. Her emerald eyes shined under the light of the evening sun. Black banded bracelets were shown on her arms. Her name was Darlene.

As far as she could remember, she was an orphan child; not knowing of her parents, or she never did had any parents. She was stuck in the foster process til she turned seven, Darlene was placed under the care of Stella, her foster mother; now her adoptive mother. Even thought Stella wasn't her real mother, Darlene would always call her 'mom', despite this. She was returning from the store with groceries that her adoptive mother asked her to get. Riding down the road carefully and quickly before night began, Darlene was determined to return home on time.

She returns home on time, just before the light faded from the sky. Carrying the bags to the house, Darlene quickly made her way to the red door of the white house and brown shingled roof, opening it as best as she could to enter. Finally inside the normal decorated home, she made her way to the dining room, setting the groceries on the table. Darlene removed her helmet, setting it on the table for a minute. She calls out to her adoptive mother. "Mom! I'm back! I hurried as fast as I could to get back safely," called Darlene.

Dressed in a short sleeved cream colored shirt and green long legged pants, Stella heads out of the kitchen to her adoptive daughter, wearing a white apron, "You came back okay...It was starting to get dark and I thought you wouldn't make it," she said to Darlene, hugging her in the process, "Welcome back home, sweetie."

"I'm glad I got back before dark. I made sure to hurry, but I had to make sure to drive back safely. At least I was wearing a helmet," said Darlene, "I got everything...I made sure of that." "That's good...You came back at the perfect time. It has been twenty years of hard work to help give you all that you need to get through this hard world," said Stella, bringing a frosted homemade cake from the kitchen, "And today is a very special day for you...Happy Birthday, Darlene." Darlene smiled, almost nearly forgetting that it was her birthday today. They sat together and ate the cake, celebrating their accomplishments of surviving the harsh world before them. After eating her fill of the delicious cake, Darlene carries her helmet to her room.

Inside, her wall had only a few posters up, posters of the topic Astronamy. A telescope was situated in front of the bedroom window, giving her the chance to view the stars. Astronamy was Darlene's passion in life. Always wondering if there was more in the universe that was waiting to be discovered. She began to slip into her nightgown. Unknown to her, an interplanet visitor was about to land on Earth. In a forested area, a hunter aims his rifle at his target: an adult buck. The buck grazed the grass below it. The hunter takes aim, but soon both parties were distracted by a light above, heading towards another spot of the forest.

The buck flees from the area. 'Damn it...What was that?' cursed the hunter, curious of what the light came from. As he proceeded forward to the source of the lights. It all originated from a ship foreign from the planet. It was silver gray in color and well made. It lands in a clearing near the hunter's location slowly. The space ship finally lands and the lights were off, opening its hatch to reveal the occupant of the vessel. Under the steam smoke, a humanoid creature steps out onto the ramp. Its body and skin was silver snow white and its eyes glowed with the brightest normal blue the hunter has ever seen. Its angelic, but alien originated wings were closed, folded on its back. Its crown, so to speak, was like spikes.

It then senses the hunter's presence and turns to him, spotting the rifle in his hand. "Don't think about it...It wouldn't be wise to shoot me with that gun of yours. I will not harm you, I assure you. Go on...Go work on your hunting..You should be back to hunting," it said to him, with full english. The hunter was in shock, but tried to forget what he saw and went back to hunting. With the human presence taken care of peacefully, the creature reverts to its human form. It was a man with blonde spiked hair and a pierced right ear. Underneath his red multi-buttoned coat, he wore a dark brown leathery body armor, to the boots of his outfit and to the glove armor. Unlike the left arm of the coat, which had a long sleeve, the right side had a really short to no sleeve.

Hidden underneath the right arm armor, most of his right arm was cybernetic, and was also a concealed hidden gun. As the man moved forward, his still glowing eyes reverted to human eyes of aqua blue. Hidden under his coat, a belt with a holister attached to it was around his waist, holding a revolver-based gun inside it. The man looked around, then said out loud to himself, "This must be Earth...My destination. She's here, I can feel it...Soon...I will come to you...Very soon." He walks out through the forest by foot, on a search for his 'mate'. He makes it to the city safely, traveling around to take in the view on his new world beyond his own.

"Oh, my...This world is huge...Even more suitable for life than Gunsmoke..." awed the blonde. He stops near a road sign to look through the alleyways, til his empathic senses began to tune onto something. He knew what it was, it was his mate. She was in the city, that he now knows for sure, but where is the question.

'Its drawing near...She's beginning to peak...Hmmmmm...I must find her quickly before its too late,' he thought. Back at the house, Darlene was enveloped in a dream she never had before. In the dream, she wore a red dress with no straps, nor sleeves with the skirt like a front and back loincloth. Darlene was resting on a cavern ground, waiting for someone. As she looked to her left, a male voice calls out her name. The spiked, blonde haired man appears in her dream, moving towards her. Darlene didn't move, or run; she stood up and moved to him. The reality Darlene wasn't in control of this dream, but it wasn't something that she would dream about.

The dream version of Darlene snuggles up into the man in red. He looks into her eyes; then beginning to nuzzle her neck on the left side. The background faded to black, with his voice calling to her, 'Its almost time...I'm coming...' Darlene finally wakes from her dream, panting with anxiety. After a few minutes, she finally calms down.

'What a dream...But why?' thought Darlene, 'Who was that man? Did I make him up, or...Hmmm...I better get back to sleep..' She lays back down on the bed and rests her head back on the pillow, hoping that the new day will add some answers to this.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Revealing the Dream \ Stella Meets Vash, the Dancing Revolver**_

The day begins with the warm colored disc of the sun rising from the west side of town, giving the world a well deserved twelve houred light til night. During breakfast, Darlene was still puzzled and disturbed of her reoccuring dream from last night. Stella, the adoptive mother, looks towards her with worry.

"What's wrong, honey? You look distressed, did you have a good night sleep?" asked Stella. "Something is wrong...I've had this dream last night that replayed over and over. There was this blonde, spike haired man in it and we were going to...You know..Make love, or something...I don't know how to say that part.." answered Darlene, blushing a bit.

"We're women here...Don't be embarrased. What did the man look like?" asked Stella. "Well...He wore a red jacket that had alot of buttons on it and what appears to be some kind of body armor underneath. He had the most beautiful aqua blue eyes I had ever seen in reality. His right ear was pierced with one ear ring. Before the dream ended, his voice echoed out, 'Its almost time...I'm coming...'. What's that supposed to mean?" answered Darlene. Stella thought for a second, then answered, "Maybe your feeling lonely...Maybe your mind created this character, just to satisfy you in your dreams. Women do that alot."

"Good explaination...That'll solve this instantly," said Darlene, excepting Stella's advice. Darlene couldn't shake the feeling about the dream, but accepted it as it is and moved on in her life. Two days pass and Darlene's dream was haunting her. A new dream began to surface last night of an extreme event of wooing and love. She in the dream was actually enjoying this. The same man from the previous dream was with her, casting his love spells on her. Flashbacks of the dream flashed in Darlene's mind, with his voice echoing the same sentence like the first, 'Its almost time...I'm coming...'. She goes to Stella about the dreams.

"They're reoccuring? With reoccuring dreams, it means most of the time that its trying to tell you something and you have to do what the dream is telling you, but what is the question.." she said puzzled.

"This is starting to freak me out...Everytime I have those dreams, its like I have some psychic link to someone else...When I was little, I was in the kitchen with you, til I accidently burned myself when hot water was spilled on me. I knew you didn't mean it and was an accident, but the burn instantly healed. When I got older...I'm some empath and still I don't understand why. What is wrong with me? Why ain't I normal like everyone else?" wondered Darlene.

"Your just a special child with amazing gifts, given to you on the day you were born. Your just special, that's all. With patience, all good things will come to you in the end, even the answers you want," said Stella. Darlene gave a heartwarming smile, knowing all too well that her adoptive foster mother was right, she was special in a way. Afternoon came by and Darlene was in her room studying her favorite subject: Astrology. She also had to keep an eye on the house for her adoptive mother as she went to the store to get a few things. Driving in a yellow Mazda, Stella headed towards the store under the speed limit.

She pulls into the parking lot and parks in the spot closest to the store's entrance. Stella gets out of the Mazda and walks towards the sliding doors. Inside, she heads to the bakery area and tries to decide on which bread to get. As she was trying to decide, the blonde haired man in red was a few feet away at the pastery, getting two dozen doughnuts in a box. Stella finally decides on the white bread and puts it in the cart with the other things. She turns to leave the area, catching a glimpse of the blonde in red. As she looked, she realized that the man's description fitted completely from the character in Darlene's dreams.

"Thank you so much..." he said to the clerk. He turns around to carry the box of doughnuts out of the store, already paid. He catches sight of Stella and stared at her. She began to mentally panic, but didn't show it. The man had empathic capabilities to read minds, an 'Angel Plant' in essence despite his human appearance. He read her thoughts and knew that she already knew him. Stella was now freaking out, so she turned away and walked towards to pay for the items. Surprisingly, he followed. Stella approaches her car in alittle hurry with the groceries. Upon entering the car, the blonde man approaches the car, stopping her from getting away.

"You know me, don't you?" he asked. Stella looks up to him as he leaned into the window to her, "You can't hide it from me..I already know. I need to get somewhere to rest, I was wondering if you could get me there. I don't have a car at all."

"I'll get you there..." answered Stella. Driving to the man's destination, she askes a question that no one would expect to know about, "Your him, aren't you? The one from Gunsmoke...The Humanoid Typhoon...Vash the Stampede, right?"

"I see they told you about me. Yes, I am the Humanoid Typhoon. I bet they shared more than my identity from the Angel Plant project in orbit of your planet. I'm also known as 'The Dancing Revolver' and 'The 60,000,000,000$$ Man'. I am Vash the Stampede..." he said in an answer, revealing himself as 'Vash'.

"Why are you doing here on Earth? You should be on Gunsmoke, not here," said Stella. "You know why I'm here...I'm searching for my mate. I came all the way from Gunsmoke to here to find her. We are the only two left. She's so confused of her gifts and needs guidance, I am the one that knows them too well and can help her. She doesn't know the truth, doesn't she?" said Vash.

"I can't tell her yet...She's not ready to know. She's having these dreams that your in it..What empathic capabiltiy are you doing to her?" answered Stella. "I'm not doing this. Its telling of her destiny of her purpose of creation. They believed that my purpose was to be the perfect weapon when they remade me, but I'm not that kind of man. I am a pacifist, I will not kill a soul. I escaped back home, but now I've come to Earth to get my mate before its too late. They made her for me...Since we are the only two Angel Plants in this whole universe and galaxies, they made her and remade me to increase the numbers. I don't care of their so-called plot anymore, I have been alone in silence on the run for over a hundred and thirty years. I've come to finally get her and I won't be alone anymore to suffer from the past's grip on me. All I ever want in this whole world...Is love and peace," said Vash, giving a sincere speech.

"Lonely one, aren't you?" asked Stella. "You can say that...I can't take it anymore. I've got friends that don't fear me, but what I want more than anything than Gunsmoke itself is to live in peace with a life long companion. I sensed that her birthday has passed, did it?" asked Vash.

"It did. She's twenty years old," answered Stella. A happy smile was shown on the gunman's face, "If only I came sooner...But my ship can't go that fast. I built it myself. You do know as soon as she reaches nineteen, her aging immediately ceases, like me."

"I know...They told me. How old are you now, Vash?" asked Stella. "Hundred and ninety...ten more years to two hundred," answered Vash. "Wow...Older and wiser. She's studying Astrology now, it peeked her interest ever since she read about it during school. Always curious of what more could be out in the universe that we don't know about yet. I bet she'll be shocked to see you and learn where your from," said Stella. They continued to chat on the way to the gunman's destination. Arriving at a hotel, Vash indicated that this was his stop.

"This is where I needed to get to. Thank you so much, ma'am," said Vash. "Not a problem. When will I or you tell her about the truth?" said Stella. "Two more weeks, she needs to adjust to this first with the visions. I already know where to go, so it shouldn't be a problem. Wait til then," said the red cladded gunman. The two went their own ways and settled down for the rest of the day. Vash, carrying the box of doughnuts, heads to his room and opens the door. Immediately, he rests on the mattress from his travels, opening the box to eat one of the doughnuts inside. Vash retrieves a glazed doughnut and takes a bite. As things were calming, a black furred cat in the room with big green slitted pupiled eyes jumps onto the bed near him.

"*Meow*" it meowed. "Kuroneko...What are you doing?...I remembered to get tuna for ya, today. I bet your hungry, huh?" asked Vash. Kuroneko began to purr, meaning 'yes'. He gets up with a doughnut in his left hand still, and heads to the kitchen area, retrieving a can of tuna from his pocket and a can opener. After a few minutes of opening the can of tuna, Vash puts the bowl onto the floor for the cat, so it could eat its dinner.

"There ya go, buddy...You earned it," said Vash, petting Kuroneko's back. He sits back down onto the bed, finished with his first doughnut. He reaches for another one and eats it as well. 'Soon...It won't be long...I will find you. Hang on my dear, I'm coming...' thought the Angel Plant gunman. Whatever truth both Stella and the gunman of Gunsmoke are hiding from Darlene, in two weeks; all of it will be revealed.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Shocking Truth \ Destiny's Calling**_

Two more weeks pass, Darlene was still haunted by the strange and 'erotic' dreams of the blonde man. His identity was unknown to her still, but his name was referred to as 'Vash'. She doesn't even know if that was his name. She learned how to coop with the visions and went to her normal routines in her life.

'Am I supposed to be with this guy? Am I supposed to love him? Why are they doing this to me?' thought Darlene, desperate for an answer. Her adoptive mother had to run an errand for the evening, so Darlene was the only one in the house. She continued to work on her reading of Astrology, despite being plagued by the dreams she was having. Driving in her yellow Mazda, Stella headed towards the hotel for her errand: To pick up someone and they'll both head to the house. That person she was picking up was Vash himself. As she drives in, Stella spots Vash standing outside holding a cat in his arms. He walks towards the car as Stella parked it in place.

"You got my messege telepathicly...That's good. Its finally time...We have to tell her the truth," said Vash as Kuroneko meowed. "Its finally time...Who's that your holding?" asked Stella.

"This is Kuroneko...He's my cat. On Gunsmoke, he has a habit of following me," answered Vash. Kuroneko meowed and gave a smirk. Vash sits in the front passenger's side, while Kuroneko decided to be in the back, napping away to their destination. "I wasn't able to find out what they named her...Does she have a name?" asked Vash as he putted on a pair of yellow lensed sunglasses with a dark brown rim and zig zagged handles.

"Her name is Darlene. I was the one that named her, because they didn't get to," answered Stella. "Such a beautiful name...Its a lovely name," answered Vash. Stella nods in agreement. The trio pulls into the driveway of the house, prepared to speak the truth and answer Darlene has been desperate to know for so long. Stella enters the house first; then Kuroneko; lastly Vash. The red cladded gunman looked around, never realizing that the houses on Earth was almost parallel to those of Gunsmoke. He removes his shades and places them in his pocket. The cat rests on the chair near Vash. As the gunman looks towards the staircase, his Angel Plant senses begins to sense something.

Instantly, his aqua blue eyes become bright blue, like previously before after landing on the planet. The cat and Stella noticed this. Kuroneko has seen this before, so he doesn't take much thought about it. Stella knew he was sensing another Angel Plant, like a psychic link. Upstairs, Darlene looks towards her door, doing the exact same thing as Vash downstairs. A connection was made, and the Humanoid Typhoon knew one thing: 'She' was here in this house.

"Vash...You sense her, don't you? You sense Darlene, huh?" asked Stella. "She's upstairs...I can feel her..It won't be long til..She is in heat..." answered the Angel Plant gunman. His eyes return to normal and turns to Stella, giving a nod. Darlene shrugs off the effects, realizing that this wasn't normal at all. She hasn't done that before. Darlene knew that her adoptive mother was home by the sound of the opening door. She puts the book mark into her book and sets it on a stand near her bed. She heads towards the door, til Stella opens the door.

"Mom...Something scary just happened...My eyes glowed bright blue for a strange reason...I really can't take this anymore, I want to know what's wrong with me! What's wrong with me?" questioned Darlene. Stella sits her down on the bed; then said to her, "Honey...You do know that I'm not really your mother, right?"

"Of course I know that, but I still treat you like one...What's wrong with me?" answered Darlene. "Darlene...Those dreams, advanced healing, empathy, and this...Sweetie...All this is because...Your not human at all," answered Stella, trying to bring her sentence out. Darlene was in total shock. With her eyes and mouth wide open, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You weren't human to begin with, Darlene. What you really are is an Angel Plant, a humanoid species of humans that was made by combining human DNA and a Plant together. They start out as Humanoid Plants, but your a highly more evolved version of this. In orbit near Earth, a station laboratory orbited around the planet...That's where they made you, as a newborn. They made you perfect, honey. Until it was time til this happened, we kept this a secret from you til you was old enough to know the truth," Stella explained.

"You..Kept this from me?...I'm..A monster? Why did they create me? What is my purpose here!" screamed Darlene. "He'll explain that part for you better than me. He's just like you...Another Angel Plant, but he's not from Earth. He has been searching for you..." answered Stella. Darlene was more confused on who 'He' is.

"He's from another planet, called 'Gunsmoke'. Its a desert planet, far from the Solar System. He knows these abilities perfectly for a hundred and ninety years. He will help you...And he is here now..." Stella looks towards the door as Kuroneko walks in, meowing and rubbing up to Darlene's legs. "Hi...What are you doing?" questioned Darlene as she petted the cat. She was soon cut off by sounds of footsteps walking into the room, someone that wore boots. Darlene looks up, spotting the Humanoid Typhoon walking towards the scene. Darlene had the shock of her life, it was him that came from her dreams. He stood before her, in the flesh.

Darlene was in total shock; then stood up, "Who is that? That's the guy from my dream...What is he doing here?" She was panicking. "Darlene...He's like you...An Angel Plant. He's coming to help you. His name is Vash the Stampede," said Stella. Now the man in Darlene's dream was now revealed, the whole time; it was Vash.

"Do you know why I'm appearing in your dreams?" asked Vash. Darlene shakes her head sideways, meaning, 'no'. "I've had the same dreams, too. This reason of this as an Angel Plant is because your body is preparing. We are the only two in the entire universe that exist. In your dreams...You were trying to select a mate through telepathy. Since I'm the only male Angel Plant alive, you instantly linked to me from Earth to Gunsmoke. Amazing, huh? They made you...To be my mate, to increase the numbers of Angel Plants. I don't care what their plot is, but I had my own reason to come here to you," answered Vash.

"Why..Did you come here..for me?" whimpered Darlene. "Because I knew...You would be the one to take my loneliness away. I have friends, make no mistake, but I longed for something more. I have always been chased by bounty hunters and others that wanted the bounty on my head, alone by myself with no family, I'm a sad man...No matter how hard I try to bring peace, but instead backfires...Tragedy in the making," answered Vash.

"Your...A wanted man?" asked Darlene. "Unfortunately...Yeah...People always put the blame on innocent people...They say I'm a killer, but I'm not; I can't bring myself to kill. I prefer to preserve life, not extinguish it," said Vash.

"Your a pacifist...That's good," said Darlene. She was relieved that Vash wasn't going to be a threat, but then she was overcomed by a feeling of exhaustion. "God...I'm so tired..Why am I?" wondered Darlene. The gunman already knew the answer, "Your body is waking up...Its preparing to mate. You only went through the human cycles that is common to human females, but now since we are united, your Angel Plant cycles are starting up. Its identical to what women go through, I assure you."

"Oh, god...More episodes of PMS...Guh..." groaned Darlene. After the sky turns to black with white speckles of dots of stars, everyone was preparing the next move. Darlene rests in her bed, hoping that things will get better. As she slept, the gunman approaches the bed to check on her. He peers down at her, admiring her beauty with his own eyes. Vash knows he can sometimes be a womanizer, but now since he found his mate, he decides to let that side of him leave. He lays down beside her, doing what he could to comfort her during the night. Darlene in her sleep turns to face Vash, slowly opening her eyes.

"I told my foster mom this...But you have the most beautiful aqua blue eyes I have ever seen in my life..." said Darlene. "Awww...Do you think so?" said Vash. She gives a nod. Darlene was falling back to sleep, so she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. A few hours pass and the full, silver moon was shining onto the land and the trees. Darlene wakes up again, spotting that Vash was asleep. Knowing of her dreams, she finally understood it. She was meant to spend her lifetime with this lone wandering troubled man, to make him happy once more; living in peace together. Slowly drawing closer to him, Darlene wanted to make sure she didn't disturb Vash as he slumbered.

She drew closer to him, as if going to give him a kiss. Before she could, a hand stops her. Vash immediately wakes up, "What are you doing?...What's wrong?" Darlene began to blush lobster red in embarrassment. "Maybe I should be doing that...I'm not blind. I sense you feel sorry for me...That's awfully sweet of you...Tomorrow, we have to return to Gunsmoke, my planet. It'll be hard for you to part here, I understand...But we must. I would like to stay here, but my friends are on Gunsmoke and I can't abandon them...It'll take four days to get there, just as it did to get here. As soon as we land, in three days you will be ready to mate...In heat so to speak," said Vash.

"In heat?...Meaning..Able to have a baby?" asked Darlene. The gunman nodded, "That's right...I had to hurry to find you before it was too late. I know this is all new to you, but I can feel you want to be a mother yourself in the future. Your grown up now...Maybe its time to leave the nest," answered Vash. She knew he was right, maybe it would be best to leave the nest.

"I know she isn't my mom, but I want her to come with us...She's been helping me throughout my life..I don't want to leave her here alone," said Darlene. He knew she would say that, "I know...She's going to come with us. It would be sad if we left her alone here." Darlene smiles in relief.

"Now then...I should do this," said Vash. Right where she left off, he draws closer to Darlene; trying to relax her. She held onto him, trying to relax. In the darkness of the night, the two finally connect, embracing for the first time. By instinct, Darlene wraps her arms around his neck, fully embracing him. It was beginning to intensify, but Vash stopped it before it did.

"Not yet...Its not time yet...Be patient..." he said, breathing fresh air. She nodded and agreement. Kuroneko leaps onto the bed between the two, meowing for affection. "Aww...Hi, there..." said Darlene. The three slept through the night, preparing mentally to go to another world that was rendered into a desert.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Onward to Gunsmoke**_

Morning came with the rise of the warm sun. Darlene overslept a bit, holding Kuroneko in her arms. Stella was making a big breakfast for three, before heading to the ship that will take the three plus the cat to Vash's home world: Gunsmoke. "Okay...Breakfast is almost ready..Where's Darlene?" asked Stella.

"She's still sleeping. So is Kuroneko. I'll go get them," answered Vash. He gets up from the kitchen table and heads to the staircase that lead to Darlene's room. She sleeps, still haunted by those dreams, but knows the meaning to them now. Vash opens the door, slowly walking towards the bed. "Sweetie...Its time to wake up now. Breakfast is almost ready," said Vash as he leaned to Darlene. She begins to stir, slowly opening her eyes. Kuroneko also wakes up, giving meows to Vash's voice.

"What time is it?" asked a groggy Darlene. "Its past nine fifteen. Why?" answered Vash. "Gahhh..Just like waking up for school...I'm coming," groaned Darlene. She enters the kitchen with the cat right behind her, wondering what was cooking.

"There you are..How was your slumber?" asked Stella. "Same old same old. I've slept enough, but I'm still alittle groggy. I'll be fine," answered Darlene. The three ate at the table and Kuroneko was eating tuna in a bowl next to the table.

"I'm nervous...I'm still tired, despite getting enough sleep. How long will this last?" said Darlene, trying to find the strength to stay awake. "When this all happened to me, it took a week at the most for my biology to adapt. Give it a week...Then you'll be okay. Also in a week...You should know of that," answered Vash. She nodded. After breakfast, everyone began to pack their belongings for the trip, knowing for sure that they won't be coming back again. Darlene finishes packing her books and things. She looks around the now empty room, memorizing the walls and details before she leaves permanently. Stella walks into the room, understanding Darlene's anxiety.

"I know this is tough...I understand. Its like moving to another town, leaving all the people you know behind. Its hard, put we have to make the best of it," said Stella. "I never knew anyone..But you. What I am...What they made me to be...All I wanted is to feel human. I never knew anyone..." said Darlene, beginning to cry. She never had any friends and knew no one. Now learning she wasn't human, she knew deep down that there would be no one in the world that would want to be friends with a non-human creature like her. The group drove in the yellow Mazda to the forest area, to the exact location of where the ship is hidden under the trees and thrushes.

Darlene rested in the back of the car, trying to rest up and regain her stregnth from the adaptations her body was going through. Kuroneko was in the front passeger's seat, while Vash was in the back with Darlene. "Your going to be fine...Everything will get better.." he said to her. The Mazda finally reaches the ship through a dirt road. Even the car was going with them. At last, they were ready to go and the ship whirred to life, levitating into the air to leave the planet. It turns to the sky and flew to space above. As fast as it could go, it raced through the stars. During the course of two days of space traveling, Darlene was napping, til a new dream enveloped her.

This dream was new to her. In this dream, she was in the water of a cave's water pool in agony. The reason became clear that she had a swollen abdomen, expecting. In the dream, she was actually in labor. Surprisingly, her mate was with her the whole time of this delicate process. As if a few hours pass in the vision, she began to bear down, ready to give birth. The sounds echoed in her mind as she slept. A few seconds pass and Darlene snaps awake, wondering what kind of dream was that.

'What kind of a dream is that?' thought Darlene, overcame with anxiety. She soon gets up and walks around a bit, til she spotted a humanoid creature with silver snow white skin and angelic, alien-based wings. It looked out the window. Darlene didn't run, but somehow knew who it was. "So...That's what you really look like. Huh, Vash..." said Darlene. It was Vash. In his new form, he turns to her and spoke, "It is...You have the same form, too...But more feminine. You'll take this form very soon, it just needs time. I saw your dream..Do you know what it means?"

"I think so...Like maybe I'm destined to mate with you, and bear our offspring in the end. I just hope I'm ready for this," she answered him. She moves to him and sits next to the Angel Plant, leaning into him. Two more days pass during the space travel. Darlene was sleeping during the ride, but the same dream from the previous two days came back. It played right where it previously left off. Right where the dream left off, she was ready to give birth. Bearing down, she tried so hard to bring the new baby into the world; into the water in a form of a water birth. She was in so much pain. It was just her and her mate alone together.

'Its okay...Your doing fine...Its almost here..,' her mate's voice told her. She pushes down again, harder to bring the new baby out of her body. The background was in black as the dream Darlene gives one last shriek of pain. All was silent, till a newborn's cry filled the room. Fading back to the background of the cavern, her mate and her held the newborn together, alone with their new baby. Darlene still slept, til Kuroneko began to meow, waking her up. It worked.

"Wha? What is it?" said Darlene. She realized that there was light shining out of the windows of the ship. Now she was more confused. Now human formed, Vash walks towards her. "Are you awake? We're here...We finally arrived. Gunsmoke's atmosphere is identical to Earth's, you and your adoptive mother will survive here..Except the fact that this is a dessert planet," said Vash. Darlene looks out of the ship with Stella right behind her. Vash was right, it was a desert planet. Everywhere Darlene looked, there was always rocks, sand, and a barren wasteland.

"How do people survive here?" asked Stella. "The use of Plants. Plants act as a power source, source of sustenance to maintain life by making water, fields, and food on this planet, that's how we survive here," answered Vash. Darlene continues to survey the terrain, til she spots someone on a motorcycle heading towards them. As the vehicle drew closer, the rider was carrying something with him, appearing as a big cross.

"Vash...Who's that?" asked Darlene. He looks out to the vehicle, realizing who was coming to them. The man on the motorcycle wore a navy blue jacket with a white suit-based out collared shirt underneath. His pants were the same color. He also wore black shoes. He, too was wearing sun glasses, but the lens were black tinted red. His hair was short cut in black. He was about to the group; then he yelled out, "Hey! Spiky!"

'Alright...Perfect timing!' thought Vash, "Hey! Over here!" The cross that he carried with him wasn't really a cross, but its appearance was of a cross. It was in fact a big weapon. It was a cross between a handgun storage and a big machine gun into one. It was concealed in a white sheet fastened with buckles.

"I knew you would be back before the month is up...Just as you said. With three days to spend...Did you find her?" he asked Vash. "She's right here...Its okay, he won't attack. This is Nicholas D. Wolfwood," answered Vash.

"Or Wolfwood...Everybody calls me by my last name, even Vash. I already know what's going on, he told me about this before he left. We better get to the nearest town, a sandstorm is brewing," said Wolfwood. From both motorcycle and the Mazda, they went to the nearest town as fast as they could to get out of the sandstorm.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Three More Days \ The Mating Begins**_

They raced to the nearest town to get away from the sandstorm. Darlene was in the back of the Mazda, resting during the travel. They arrive at the town of July, rebuilt from rubble it was previously. Darlene was napping in the back, holding Kuroneko in her arms. The vehicles stop to their destination. Wolfwood hops off of the motorcycle. In the front seat, Vash turns to a napping Darlene and wakes her, "Hey...We're here...Its time to wake up." She begins to stir, opening her eyes.

"We're at a town?" asked Darlene. "We are..." answered Vash. The cat meowed, waking up as well. "Oh, geez Vash...Not that cat again. He's your cat, isn't he?" asked Wolfwood.

"First a stray..And I took him in. He always follows me," answered Vash. "I'll go find a hotel and get things situated..I'll be right back," said Wolfwood. He rushes to the nearest hotel. Stella got out and looked around, not realizing there would be towns on Gunsmoke. Vash helped Darlene out of the car, due to her weakened state from adaptations her body was going through. They head to the hotel together, hoping to settle down before three days pass. Inside one of the individual rooms the group occupied til night time, Darlene was taking a bath that she longed for. She was wondering about the gunman's past, trying to figure out why Vash was a wanted man. She was as curious as can be.

After her bath, she got dressed and went to Vash's room, wanting to ask some questions. She enters the room, wondering where Vash was. As she turned the corner, she spots him, but what she saw was saddening and shocking. Vash was drying his hair with a towel, indicating he took a shower, but what shocked Darlene was that his bare torso was covered with many scars. Most of Vash's right arm was cybernetic, and a hidden gun. He wore dark brown baggy pants. Vash already knew she was in the room, showing more scars on his torso as he turned to her.

"What happened to you? Your...Scarred up...And your right arm...What happened to you?" asked Darlene. "The scars...Are the price I paid every time I don't fight. My right arm is the end result of an encounter with my brother...I've always been through worse," answered Vash.

"You have a brother?...Is his name Knives?" asked Darlene. She was shocked, how did she know that? "Your empathic abilities are getting stronger..That's good. Yes, his name is Knives," answered Vash. Darlene's empathy was getting stronger, making her able to read Vash's mind.

"I know why you came in here...Would you like to hear a story? It'll answer many of your questions," said Vash. Darlene walks towards him and sits right next to him. "Everyone on Gunsmoke know this story too well. I'll tell you of my origins, how I came to be of what I am, and my Resurrection. Before Rem died, as far as I know...It all started when a man, supposedly named 'Alex' was trying to commit suicide. He enters the radioactive area of the ship's Plant and comes into contact with it. Rem was looking for him, but when she did, his body was disintegrating, while his human DNA was being scrambled inside the Plant. More crew members came to stop him, but it was already too late. Completely disintegrated, his DNA was absorbed and scrambled, but this was a hidden blessing. One of the other Plants near her, there were two newborns inside. One of the two was my brother, Knives. The second...Was me," said Vash.

He continues the story, "Knives was like my evil twin...He never liked humans, always thinking that they were so destructive. He believed that it would be better if he exterminated all of them himself. I was the good twin, being like a normal child. Rem taught me about the ways of a pacifist, not taking any lives in battle and confrontations. I knew that there would be love and peace in this world, we just need to believe, that's all. Knives was the one that caused the rain of ships that day, still believing that humans were a threat to me and him. It killed Rem in the process and that's when I decided to take a stand. I will never forgive him, but I know for sure that he needs desperate help." Darlene could picture the events perfectly, as if it was like a movie.

"On Gunsmoke, we became bitter enemies and went our separate ways, til many years later. In a confrontation, I somehow activated one of my most deadly abilities as a humanoid plant: Angel Arm. I was in utter shock, but couldn't control it. Knives knew this ability as well. During the years, I somehow unknowingly activate this ability, causing the two things that made me a wanted man for the rest of my immortal life. One was at one of the cities, causing all of it to become rubble, the last and second was causing a huge hole on one of the moons orbiting the planet. Then from that day forward, I was known as 'The Humanoid Typhoon'," Vash said to her.

"Do I know this 'Angel Arm' ability?" asked Darlene. "You do..Its the most powerful and most destructive weapon of all. Don't use it, unless its absolutely necessary," answered Vash, "Three years later, there was a biohazard incident that spreads throughout the planet: A new disease was somehow formed and it only effected humanoid plants. The first two years, Knives died from this new virus, which they began to call the 'Anti-Plant Virus'. I was devastated from this, he was my twin brother. Then...It spreads..I became affected by it. I fought it for four years, but then my immune system was extinguished..I died from the very same disease as Knives."

He continues, "Scientists from space somehow came to Gunsmoke and claimed my dead body. They remade me, more deadlier than before. They knew I was a humanoid plant, but somehow they also knew I was more than that. It seems evolution took place in my resurrection. They started calling me a 'Angel Plant'. It turns out that they also studied me further and figured out what I've become. I saw the real me a few years later, humanoid and purely angelic; I knew somehow evolution was like ascension to my predicament. I already knew that they didn't remade Knives, they were more interested in me. I escaped back to Gunsmoke by flight...I never thought I was able to breathe through space..I gained so many abilities I never possesed before. Its been years after this whole situation and I'm settling down on Gunsmoke, til my empathy kicked in. I found out that they made another Angel Plant...Leading me to you."

Darlene took in the long story, now realizing that all of her questions were instantly answered, except one. "Was this one of the cities that you accidentally turned to rubble?" asked Darlene. "It is...I have to repay the damage..." answered Vash. Day turns to night with the moons out in the desert planet's night sky. Darlene brought up some food for herself and for Vash. With such a traumatic past, she knew why he searched for her. It was to get rid of the past's shell and move on with a happier future. They ate together in a soothing atmosphere, even not knowing that Stella was watching the two. At long last, she was happy that her adoptive daughter has finally found someone, even Vash. During the course of the two days that passed, everyone enjoyed sight seeing the planet's towns and Darlene was taught of her Angel Plant abilities by Vash; especially the Angel Arm.

On the third night, it was finally time. Wolfwood, Vash, and Darlene went to a secluded cavern near the town of July. "I don't get Angel Plants, but what Vash told me..It looks like if there would be any..They'd mate in seclusion. This cavern is a perfect spot.." said Wolfwood. He drops the two off at the cave's entrance.

"I'll come in the morning to see if everything went alright...Chou," said Wolfwood. He takes off back to the the town of July, leaving the two alone for the night to mate. After a few minutes inside the cavern, Darlene was wearing the same outfit like in her dream. She knew that this was the same location of where in the dreams that she was being wooed and also the pool of water that in the second set of dreams that she bared a baby in. It was all coming together for her.

"Its finally time. I know your nervous, I understand this...Lets begin," said the gunman. The cavern was dark and the surges and feelings of a woman aroused were beginning to flood her. The urge was strong, but this was all new to Darlene. She tried to stave off the strong effects and tried to focus on what she had to do. The gunman's voice inside the darkness speaks to her in advice.

"Don't be scared. Let it all go...Use the mating instincts you have surging through you, let it free. Let those instincts guide you to what your body is telling you to do," his voice said. She knew he was right, it would be the best thing to just...Let it all go. Giving in to her mating instinct, her eyes glowed a bright blue; using her Angel Plant side to begin. For the first time, she uses her newly acquired Telepathy to send Vash a message.

'Come find me...If you can...Humanoid Typhoon,' she sent to him. She roams the darkened cavern, hiding behind big stalagmites and rock spikes. As she moves to another, she gets a glimpse of another set of bright blue glowing eyes. It was Vash and he's searching for her inside the cavern. She'd stay hidden for a few minutes as her heart raced in excitement. She makes a move to another location, but in mid-path, she was intercepted by the Angel Plant gunman, knowing that the chase game was over. She held onto him in a gentle embrace.

"You found me..." she said in a whisper. She also sensed that Vash's heart was also racing as well. The game was over and the mating was about to begin. A makeshift bed was already prepared near the pool of water, waiting for the two to get in it. Now with pant-based breathing, the two nuzzled one another as they walked backwards to the bed, giving quick, light kisses on both their necks. Carefully, Vash lays her down onto the bed on her back, preparing the events that will last the whole night, alone and together as one. Their eyes return to normal.

"...Vash..." whispered Darlene. "...Darlene..." whispered Vash, "Just like that night before coming to Gunsmoke...Lets do that again..." She knew what he was speaking of. They did an reenactment of the first kiss days ago, but this time; there was no stopping. The kiss immediately became heated. She knew he wanted to explore her a bit, trying to coax her to open up for him. Darlene then sent another telepathic message to Vash.

'Open me up...You can do it..' her message said to him. Vash sends a message of his own, 'I know a way to make you open up...' They broke for air for a bit, but the Angel Plant on Darlene was up to something. He begins to nuzzle her neck, slowly and tenderly to coax her to open for him. Darlene knew he was on the money. He won that round and Darlene gave him access to where he wanted to explore earlier. Moving his head back to hers, the Angel Plant kissed her again, this time with entry. She explored him as much as he explored her.

This lasted for a tender few minutes; then began to prepare for the true event. She helped the Angel Plant out of his red coat, revealing the body armor underneath. Bit by bit, the armor came off, revealing his scarred torso underneath and his cybernetic arm. 'So much pain...' Darlene said telepathically as she stroked her hand down the Angel Plant's chest, 'So much pain...I will take it all away from your heart tonight...So you can finally be in peace.' The moons orbiting the planet shined their lunar lights down on the planet. One of the moons shined down at the cave as well. Inside the dark cavern, all their clothing was discarded to the right. Darlene then realized that Vash wasn't just scarred on his torso, but lower. His body was scarred from below his neck.

'Here...Let me help with a little something,' Darlene said telepathicly. She then embraces him in a savouring kiss, causing Vash to get onto his back. 'Here...This will give you the love you so deserve,' cooed Darlene telepathicly. She slowly begins to grind into the Angel Plant, arousing him further. She picks up the pace quickly, adding a few moans to the fun.

'So hurt...From rejection...I'll take it all away tonight..And forever more,' said Vash telepathically, 'It must've been painful..To be so alone..' He held onto her waist with each grind, caressing her soft abdomen and skin. As she continues this, the Angel Plant threw his head back and moaned in response. A few minutes passed and the two are side by side on their sides. Facing each other, they delved more into one another for a few minutes. Her hands roamed around on her mate's scarred back and torso. His hands roamed around on her torso and back, as well, but his right, cybernetic hand held her head in place as he explored further.

His left hand continued its roaming, heading to her right thigh that was propped on his side. They broke for air, peering into each others' eyes. This only lasted for five minutes, til they began again with the wooing. Three more minutes pass of this and soon the main moment has finally arrived. Flipping his mate on her back lightly and carefully, he began to distract her from the pain. It was her first time and they both knew that. Looming above Darlene, he begins to quick nuzzle her neck and upper chest, drunkening her with more love as he prepared her for entry. She tries her very best to calm down on her own, but thanks to her mate's help, she manages that and allow him to enter her for the final task of the night.

He enters her slowly, so she could adjust to the new feeling. She arches her back and head, overcomed with pleasure, escatsy, and a feeling of drunken love. After two minutes, it was done. She felt all of her mate inside her as she laid back down on the bed.

"Ahhhh...Haaaaaa...Oh, my god...It hurted a little, but I'm okay.." panted Darlene. "It'll be okay..You'll adjust to this quickly," answered Vash. She holds onto him as the thrusts slowly began, allowing her to feel what it really felt like to 'make love'.

"Haaa...Haaa..Oh, my god...Ahhhhh...Ahhhh..." moaned Darlene. The rhythm and speed increased a bit, into a pattern desired by both side. She held onto her mate's back with her right hand and held his left hand with her left. The heated coil deep inside them began to tighten and tighten with each thrust, waiting for the time to realize this hold. Her mate continues his tasks, giving small grunts as their coils tightened further. Darlene felt the walls inside her begin to tighten with each thrust from her mate, indicating it won't be long til their release surges through them. Every time he would hit that special spot in his mate, she would speak his name; enticing him to continue.

Within three more minutes, that coil inside them finally gives, releasing the tension. Their release surges through them, causing Darlene to scream her mate's name, tightly gripping his left hand through the surge. She then feels something warm being injected into her body, something that all came from her mate as a gift of love. The surge lessens and the two settle down onto the makeshift bed, holding each other as they drifted to sleep. Before Darlene fell asleep right next to Vash, she moves closer to him and gives him a passionate kiss. He returns it and said, "...What a night, huh...We better get some sleep..It has been a rough night in a good way."

"I agree...You finally found your mate, and finally I found someone that's just like me...In love and in peace...Together," she answered. The two fell asleep together side by side, hoping a new day would bring them the peace they so longed for. The suns rose from different locations of Gunsmoke, turning into a dawning of a new day for the two Angel Plants. As he said yesterday night after dropping the two off, Wolfwood would head there to see if everything went alright. He drives to the site of the cave with Stella, who also wanted to check on her adoptive daughter to see if everything was alright.

Wolfwood was the first to enter the cave, calling out to Vash. "Yo...Spiky! Where you at?" he called out. Stella looked around the cavern's main entry and proceeded into the lower level a floor down so to speak. As she was approaching towards a pool of water from the left, she spots Wolfwood looking towards something near it.

"What did you find?" asked Stella. He points towards the object near the water pool, which happens to be a makeshift bed. Who were resting in the bed was the two Angel Plants, asleep from all the 'mating' last night. This was the first time Stella saw Vash's scars herself. "He's scarred up from below his neck and down...I've seen them before. He's a pacifist, so he always ends up with a new scar as a price...Most of his right arm is cybernetic and a hidden gun, due to an encounter with Knives, his twin brother. I'll let him tell you about it," said Wolfwood, as if reading Stella's mind.

Stella approaches Darlene, kneeling down to her to move some of her hair out of her face. "Sweetie...Its time to wake up. Rise and shine, honey..." Stella said to her. Darlene slowly wakes up, wondering what's going on. "Mom..." she answered groggily. Wolfwood wakes up Vash, lightly shaking him.

"Hey...Quit dreaming about doughnuts and wake up, sleeping beauty.." he said to Vash. Vash slowly opens his eyes, then turns to Wolfwood, "Huh?..Darn it, Nick...I was having a good dream..."

"About a doughnut?" asked Wolfwood. "Yup...Speaking of doughnut..I'm hungry," answered Vash. Everyone giggled. Everyone got ready and the two Angel Plants got dressed, preparing to head back to the city of July. What they don't know as they return to the city, a future generation was beginning to form.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: A New Generation has Begun**_

It has been a week since that night. The four; plus Kuroneko, lived in a house Vash had built himself near July. Things were fine, til Darlene began to become ill. Stella stayed by her side as she rested in bed. "Somethings wrong with me...Why am I so sick?" asked Darlene.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe you have a stomach virus...I don't know, honey," answered Stella, upset that she couldn't provide the answer Darlene was hoping for. A few minutes pass and Vash returns from July with some groceries. His first stop was to Darlene. Wolfwood was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Vash enters the room, concerned for Darlene's health. "How is she?" he asked.

"Still the same...What could it be?" asked Stella. "Hmmm...Maybe its a stomach bug...We'll have to keep an eye on things to see if there's any improvement. Has she eatten anything yet?" said Vash.

"I don't think so...I know she's starving, but afraid to eat.." answered Stella. "I'll go make some soup...Stay with her," answered Vash. He rushes off from the room to the kitchen. Wolfwood watched this and so did the cat. "*Meow?*" Kuroneko wondered. "What's going on? Is she still not feeling well?" asked Wolfwood. Darlene remains in bed, still ill.

"You'll get better...We'll make sure, okay.." said Stella. Darlene gives a smile, knowing she'll get better. A feeling of nasuea began to form, causing her to get up from bed. "Getting sick again?" asked Stella.

"Yeah...I'll be in the bathroom..." groaned Darlene. She heads to the bathroom and immediately threw up. Stella was worried. After a few minutes, Vash comes in with a bowl of soup, but soon wondered where Darlene was. "Where'd she go?" he asked. Stella points to the bathroom. Now Vash really was worried. Darlene comes ot of the bathroom, heading back to bed.

"I don't think I'm hungry..." groaned Darlene. "You need to eat something, it'll help you get better. Here...Eat this. If your stomach tells you stop, stop. You need the nutrients," said Vash. Darlene slowly eats the soup, doing her best to get well. "This is really good," said Darlene as she ate another spoonful. Two more weeks pass and Darlene is still the same, but otherwise improved alot. Vash was suspecting maybe it really isn't a stomach virus.

"I don't understand...Why is she still sick? A stomach virus doesn't last that long..Hmmm.." said Vash. It was that moment that Wolfwood came up with a theory, "You said she was worse in the morning...But as the day goes on, she's alot better, right?"

"Yeah...She's even more nausious in the morning, but not very much during the rest of the day. Why asking?" asked Vash. "Vash...That sounds like something called 'Morning Sickness'. The only way to go through that is if..." answered Wolfwood. Vash thought for a second, then the pattern made sense. He knew that night three weeks ago she was in heat and they mated that night. It all of a sudden hitted him.

"Oh, my god...She could be..." gasped Vash. "Lets head to a doctor. That way we're not jumping the gun just yet," said Wolfwood. "Good idea...I know which doctor to go to," said Vash. In a matter of minutes, the group headed towards the doctors in July in the now customized Mazda, because if they ran out of gas, Gunsmoke wouldn't have it. The doctor Vash had in mind was Dr. Kitori; who had been studying Humanoid Plants for a long while. He was also Vash's doctor everytime he got injured or ill in payment for helping his Plant studies and saving him from bandits that roam the sands of Gunsmoke, causing trouble in the city of July.

He knows that evolution has turned the Humanoid Typhoon into an Angel Plant, which he is starting to study. Kitori is a wondering doctor, not very much people go to him, but his luck would change when Vash and Darlene enter his shack-like office. Kitori wore a traditional white coat like all doctors, along with the outfit. Thin rimmed glasses rest on the ridge of his nose and his slicked back brown hair rested at neck legnth. A knock is heard on the door and he immediately gave an answer.

"Come in.." he called out. As he turns around, he spots Vash, along with Stella, Wolfwood, Kuroneko, and Darlene. "Ah...The Humanoid Typhoon returns from his journey...Did you find your mate?" Kitori asked. Vash already told him this before he left to search for Darlene.

"She's right here...She's not feeling too good and its even worse during the morning. Can you help her?" answered Vash, actually pleading. Darlene was nervous, but she knew that he was a doctor and Vash trusted him. Wolfwood fills in their theory of what could be wrong as Kitori examined Darlene.

"Hmmm...That's definately Morning Sickness..Is it worse during the morning?" asked Kitori. "Yes it is, sir," answered Darlene.

"When was you in heat and when did you mate? I know its alittle personal, I understand, but it'll help out with the diagnosis," said Kitori. "Three weeks ago...Why?" answered Darlene. The timing struck Kitori and knew what the diagnosis was. "I believe I know what it is, but first...I'll need to do a sonogram to prove this," he said to the group. He preps the sonogram machine and prepares Darlene for the scan in a gown that her adoptive mother had to help her in.

"Its okay, Darlene...Your going to be fine. The ultrasound won't hurt you, I promise," said Stella. Darlene was nervous, but knew she had to do this test. Vash didn't leave Darlene's side, not for one second. "I've...Never had an ultrasound done.." said Darlene. "Its not painful, I assure you. The gel will feel a bit cold on your stomach, just to warn you ahead of time," answered Kitori, trying to calm Darlene with his sense of humor. It works and she soon feels the cold gel on her stomach, where the probe is going to be.

"Okay...Lets see whats going on inside here," said Kitori. Darlene turned to Vash and said, "Do you think I am?" "Dunno...Lets see and find out," answered Vash. After a few seconds pass, a sound fills the room. It went 'Swisha, swisha, swisha, swisha' at a fast pace, much like a heartbeat. Everyone turned to the monitor.

"There we are...Your theory was correct all this time. Miss Darlene, your going through the effects of Morning Sickness. The reason of this is because you are expecting right now," said Kitori. "Vash...Your going to be a dad..Oh, my god..." gasped Wolfwood. Stella was both shocked and happy for Darlene. Darlene looks at the screen of the machine at the developing embryo inside her, listening to its heartbeat.

"I already know your an Angel Plant..Vash told me. Since you and him; plus this little one, are the only ones existing..What will a Angel Plant pregnancy be like?" wondered Kitori. "Well...There's only one way to find out.." said Stella. "How far along am I?" asked Darlene.

"Since all this started three weeks ago...The gestation age of the embryo is at three weeks..." answered Kitori. After the doctor visit, they return back with amazing news of a new generation of Angel Plants. Darlene was alittle nervous, but knew in her heart that she always wanted to be a mother herself. "Your not going to bail out, right Vash?" asked Darlene as she laid in bed.

"I would never...Even though I've been around children before, this is all new to me; becoming a father myself. I'm not leaving you...I would rather throw myself into one of the suns of Gunsmoke than leave you. We're gonna go through this together," answered Vash. Darlene smiled, glad that they're going to get through this together. Weeks pass and the developing baby was growing normally. Now at week twenty-two, Darlene's abdomen was getting big and stretching to accomadate for the growing offspring. She was heading towards rhe couch, feeling the weight in her front. She sat down and turned on the TV, while sitting right next to Kuroneko. The cat meowed and cuddled up to Darlene's side and purred.

"Aww..." Darlene awed as she pets the cat. From the kitchen, Vash walks out with two glasses of lemonade he made; one for him, one for her. "How are things goiing?" asked Vash.

"Same old, same old...Including my stomach getting big. Its moving around in there very oftenly.." answered Darlene. The two drank their drink, watching the TV side by side. As Darlene rested her right hand on her abdomen, she soon feels something move inside her. The baby was becoming active. "The baby's moving again...Probably knows there's a good show on," said Darlene, "Here...Give me your left hand." Vash reaches over to her with his left hand. Darlene then holds his hand and places it where she felt the movement from earlier. He soon feels it, too.

"Oh, my...Active, huh...Oh! I just felt that," said Vash. "It kicked...I felt that, too," chuckled Darlene. During the night, Darlene was asleep on her side. Before going to bed, Stella went to check on her as any mother would. She kneels down to Darlene without disturbing her, but it was fruitless. Sensing her presence, Darlene wakes up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how your doing," said Stella. "I'm okay...The baby was active most of the day," answered Darlene. Vash was right next to her from behind, asleep. As Stella stroked Darlene's head, her adoptive daughter began to feel movement inside her stomach again. "Oh, gosh...The baby is active again. Here...Give me your hand," said Darlene. She holds her adoptive mother's right hand and places it on her abdomen where the movement was occuring. Stella felt them, including the kicking.

"Aww...Its moving...That's good," awed Stella. "Its been doing that most of the day...Even Vash knows, he felt it," said Darlene. More weeks pass and everyone is trying to make the house ready for the new baby and give the newborn the best they could offer. Now at week thirty-seven, Darlene and the others go to Kitori's new location near the caverns that the mating took place months ago. "I want to wait til the baby comes out to see if its a boy or a girl...It doesn't matter, really," said Darlene as Kitori examined her and the baby inside. After a few minutes of examination, everything was going all right.

"Everything is going perfectly...Three more weeks to go. It seems Angel Plants go through the same thing human females go through during pregnancy. Stunning..Aside from that, it won't be much long now," said Kitori. "Are we going to the hospital when labor starts..Or something else..." wondered Wolfwood.

"It would be a good idea at a hospital...In case if something happened," said Stella, taking caution on both Darlene and the baby. Darlene remembered one of her dreams, the dream that she was in that cave in a pool of water, giving birth. The dream was telling her that if she got pregnant, that is where she would have to go for the birth. "Mom...That dream that I told you about. About the one that I was birthing in a pool of water inside the cave...I have to birth there," said Darlene.

"Sweetie...What if something happens to you, the baby, or both...I don't know-" "Mom...That's what that dream told me...I have to birth in the cavern inside the water. I know your worried about me and the baby, I understand. I believe you about the hospital, but thats not what the dream is telling me to do," Darlene interuppted Stella.

"An Angel Plant instinct...They must prefer to give birth in the water...Since we are near the cavern, I guess we'll have to obey her dream. I will be there to make sure nothing happens...For her sake, I hope nothing bad happens," said Kitori. "Mom...Trust me, its what my Angel Plant side wants and what my dream is telling me...Please trust me," said Darlene, begining to cry. Stella understood completely, "Lets pray nothing bad is going to happen during that time..I don't want to lose the both of you." She hugs Darlene, trying to comfort the both of them from what lies ahead. Vash soon joins them. Stella knew that Vash had taught her well to listen to her Angel Plant side, and knew that is was one of those things that it told her to do. When three weeks pass, they will find out if the decision was a good one.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: It begins \ Birth of a New Generation**_

Everyone, including Kitori, headed to the cavern nearby. Three weeks have passed and soon they wait til the labor begins. Dr. Kitori wasn't taking any chances, he vowed to make sure that the birth goes alright. Back into the area with a pool of water, everyone prepared for the baby's arrival. In another makeshift bed, Darlene wore nothing but a black, knee length nightgown for the labor and birthing. Once again, Vash wore dark brown baggy pants, like at the hotel, for the water birth.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to see those scars," said Kitori. "I've seen them before," said Wolfwood. "This is the second time for me and Darlene," said Stella. Darlene was waiting for the labor pains to begin, laying on her side in the bed. A hour passes and Darlene became restless as she tried to get comfortable. Her nesting instinct was kicking in. Vash was heading towards her, noticing the nesting instinct. He knew it won't be long til its time. Vash lays right next to her, giving her as much comfort as possible. Kitori notices this.

"Her nesting instinct is kicking in...It won't be long," said Kitori. Everyone kept an eye on Darlene for four more minutes, til she suddenly begins to move, wincing in pain. Vash reacted to this, "Is it time?"

"Yeah...Its starting...Its coming...Oh, my god..." groaned Darlene. Kitori rushes to her, "Is it time?" "I believe so...Oh, god.." answered Darlene. Kitori gets his kit and opens it, retrieving a latex glove and gel in a type of wrapper mimicking that from ketchup. Darlene tried her very best to fight the pain, but it was like waves flowing through her, preparing her body for a specific task.

"I'm going to check on what's going on...I'll also check your cervix to see if your beginning to dilate for labor. Once you get to ten centimeters, its time to have the baby by pushing. Your going to feel some slight pressure," said Kitori. Darlene nodded and laid flat on her back for the examination. She was alittle nervous, but with willpower, she relaxed herself and her legs for the exam. She winces at the slight pressure, but forces it out of her mind to focus more on the pain waves.

"Shhh...Your going to be alright..." Vash assured her. She nodded; then held onto his hand. Kitori finishes his exam, realizing what is going on. "Darlene...Your in labor right now. Your having contractions, but they're not strong enough yet. Your at one centimeter as of now. Your beginning to dilate. Its coming," said Kitori. Darlene was right, she was in labor, but as of now her contractions aren't strong enough. Through the course of two hours, the contractions began to pick up and increase in strength. Darlene walks around to aid in the labor process. Vash stayed with her, ready to hold onto her if the contractions got a hold on her. A contraction begins and she gives a yelp, but holds onto Vash for comfort.

"Its okay...Its okay...Your doing fine..Let the contractions help you through the labor...Its okay," Vash comforted her. Darlene breathed through the contraction. She knew that it would be better to lay down, just to have better control over the contractions. "I need to lay down...So I can go through the contractions easier," said Darlene. Stella helped her to the bed, along with the Angel Plant gunman. "There we go, sweetie...Hang in there for the baby," said Stella. Just as soon as Darlene scooted towards the left, she felt a gush of warm liquid come out of her.

"Oh, boy..Was that me?" wondered Darlene. "Uh, oh...Kitori, you need to get over here," said Vash. Stella stood by Darlene. "What happened?" asked Kitori.

"It broke..." said Vash. "Her water broke? Let me check here," answered Kitori. Wolfwood ran towards the scene with Kuroneko, trying to help out as best as they could. Kitori examines the situation and was glad. "That's good. The water is clear and she's making good progress. Right now she's at five and a half centimeters," said Kitori. He then turns to Darlene, "Now that your water is broken, the baby's head will apply pressure to your cervix, opening it up more. You need to not push to the pressure until you are fully dilated, or it'll slow down labor." Darlene understood clearly. She lays back down and breathed through the contractions. Another hour passes and Darlene is sitting up on the bed, leaning into Vash as she fought the pressure and breathed through the contractions. At this moment, she expresses her fears.

"I'm scared...I know I have to go through this, but I'm so scared that I don't know if I made the right decision," said Darlene. "The dreams you were having, its like foretelling the future of what will happen in the future ahead. Angel Plants have that foretelling ability. You just follow your heart and it will tell you what you have to do. If you believe you made a right decision, then you will know," said Vash, calming Darlene from her anxiety. She searched into her heart, now knowing that she made the right decision.

"I'm just scared...I don't know if I can go on," said Darlene, becoming scared again. "Yes you can...I'm not leaving you. I'm going to stay right here with you all the way through. I'm going to stay right here with you..." said Vash, soothing Darlene's fears. She gave a smile and leans onto his shoulder; then said, "I don't want you to leave...I want you to stay with me...As long as time itself...You make me feel alive and human again, despite that I'm not human to begin with." The two leaned into one another for a few minutes.

"Awww...That's love right there. I think the main reason he was a womanizer that I knew of was because he was so lonely. I'm just happy that he finally found the girl of his dreams, even if the scientists made her for him. He's been through so much," said Wolfwood. Kitori agreed, "I'm happy for him as well. He's been lonely for so long."

"Darlene has been through the same fate. She felt alone in the world because she didn't feel like she fitted in, that is until Vash came to Earth searching for her. It made her so happy that there was at least one person that was like her. They were meant to be together. Lets pray nothing tries to take them away..." said Stella, sharing her story of Darlene's past. Darlene then felt the pressure again, then knew it was time to head towards the water. "Vash...I need to get to the water...I need to get in the water..I think I'm ready now.." she said. Kitori heads towards them. With a quick check, he knew it was finally time.

"She's fully dilated...We need to get her in the water. Can you fight the contractions til you get in?" asked Kitori. "Yes...I have to," answered Darlene. Vash helps her up from the bed she was laboring in and went to the pool of water, still wearing the black gown. She was going to keep wearing it, even during the birth. She slowly enters the water, instantly soothing her sore muscles during the labor process. Laying on the shoreline of the pool of water with her swollen abdomen submerged in water, she was prepping herself for the birthing process. Vash joins her, staying on her left side to comfort her. Stella held onto her right hand, prepared to coach her adoptive daughter through the birthing process. Wolfwood and Kuroneko stood from the side, watching quietly at the scene. Kitori prepped as well, and entered the water himself. He carried extra sets of clothing, not worried of getting wet.

"I can't hold it..Any longer...I need to..." said Darlene. "I know...I'm right here now, so lets begin to push this baby out. Deep breath in...That's it...And bear down, chin to your chest..That's it, push down with the pressure into the water...That's it.." said Kitori, instructing Darlene on how to push. She bears down into the water, with her back supported by Vash. "That's it, honey..Your doing good," Stella assured Darlene. Darlene exhales, groaning in agony for a short second.

"Your doing good...Another push, now...There we go..Keep going, keep going...Don't arch your back..Don't arch your back, Darlene..Stop for a minute," said Kitori. Darlene stops, wondering if she did something wrong. "What did I do wrong? What did I do?" she asked.

"If you arch your back, it'll waste too much energy...Its important to not arch your back while pushing," explained Kitori. "Sorry...It hurted..My bad. I'll do better.." said Darlene. She then pushes again correctly, just as the doctor had told her earlier. As she pushed down, she felt the head navigating down to her groin, heading towards the exit needed to come out. Each push brought the baby alittle more closer to its designated exit: Out of its mother. She exhales again, now in extreme pain.

"Oh, god!...Its hitting that nerve...Aggghhhh..." groaned Darlene. "You have to go through it...The baby needs to come out. Shhhhhhhh...I'm not leaving you..I'm staying right here...Lets have this baby," said Vash, calming Darlene down from the pain. "Ready?" asked Kitori. She gives a nod.

"Okay...Here we go. That's it, that's it...Perfect, perfect. Push down into the water, that's it. Oh, slow down, slow down...The head is coming out, its emerging," said Kitori, guiding the baby's head out into the water, "There we go...The head is halfway out...Give it some time to stretch down here..Easy..Easy..That's it." Darlene slowed down and pushed a few seconds at a time, crying out in pain lightly.

"Its coming...Its coming..." said Stella as she continued to coach Darlene through the birth. "Auuggghhh...Oh, god...Its coming out.." Darlene cried out. She pushes two more times, til Kitori then said, "Stop, stop..The head's out..Head's out. There we go...Keep panting..That's it, Darlene, your doing very good..It won't be long." Darlene panted away from the contractions as Vash held her to support her back.

"Okay...One more push and the baby will come right out...One more push..That's it..Almost there," said Kitori. Darlene gritted her teeth through the final push as Vash held her up. As soon as she feels the baby slide out into the water, she gives out a small shriek, falling back into Vash's arms. "There we go..." said Kitori. Darlene was in midst of a trance like state, but within a few more seconds, her trance was broken by the cries of the newborn baby that came out of her body to the water's surface. She begins to chuckle with tears of joy as she felt that someone was placing the baby onto her stomach near her chest.

"There we go...And we have...A boy..." announced the doctor. He clamps the cord in two places and gives Vash the sterile scissor to cut the cord. He cuts it, severing the connection between the baby and the mother that lasted for nine months to this day. "Hi...Hello...I bet you want to see this new world and your scarred up dad, huh.." said Darlene. The baby cooed and continued its cries. The cat went towards the water and began to paw at the baby.

"Easy, Kuroneko...Don't hurt the baby..There ya go..." said Vash. Everyone awed at the scene with happiness. A few minutes after the birth, they move Darlene out of the water and into the bed, holding her new baby in her arms. "Hello...You have your father's image..." said Darlene. After a few more seconds, the baby begins to open his eyes, revealed to be aqua blue like Vash's.

"Hi...Did you open your eyes? Vash..He's got your eyes.." said Darlene. "Aww...Hi there...Hi.." said Vash as he looked at the baby with a heart warming smile. The baby cooed at the presence of his father, and began to reach for him. "I think he wants you to hold him..." said Darlene. Vash nodded and carefully holds the baby in his arms. The baby coos and gives a small smile. Vash begins to shed happy tears as he held his first son into his arms. Darlene reaches to Vash and calms him, causing the two to passionately kiss.

"I know a perfect name for him..." said Darlene. She reveals the name to Vash, realizing that its the same name as Vash's brother: Knives. "I know the two of you don't get along while he was alive..But it would bring his spirit closure," said Darlene. Vash agreed on the name and the decision was made. The baby was forever named 'Knives', right after Vash's twin brother who never got a chance to learn the meaning of 'Love and Peace'.


	9. Chapter 8 Epilogue

_**Chapter 8: Epilogue \ Dawning of a New Future**_

A week passes after the birth of the new Angel Plant offspring. Everyone was at home, making sure that things are okay with the baby and the mother. Stella went to check on Darlene as Vash went to the city of July to get some things. Kuroneko was right next to Darlene as she had a cover over her chest and the baby, nursing the baby with her own milk.

"How's he doing?" asked Stella. "He's doing fine, mom...Just got hungry and needed some milk from momma...Huh, little one.." answered Darlene. The baby continued to nurse as Darlene talks to her adoptive mother. "Hey...Have you had children before?" asked Darlene. She knows that's a personal question, but from woman to woman, she was curious.

"One, but all grown up...My son has a life of his own and I'm on another planet...I understand all the things you're going through...Even the pregancy and birth. I went through it and boy it hurted," answered Stella. The two chuckled together at that statement. As soon as things settled down, Stella hears the front door open and immediately looked to see who was walking in. It was both Wolfwood and Vash from a trip to July.

"You go ahead and go to Darlene, I'll set this in the kitchen," said Wolfwood as he grabbed the groceries from Vash. The gunman then heads to the bedroom to check on Darlene and the baby, wondering if they're doing alright. Stella moves out of the way for him. "Hey...How are things? Is everything alright?" asked Vash.

"Everything's alright...Just laying here and doing what moms do..The baby got hungry while you was out," answered Darlene. Stella watched the scene in awe. After a few minutes of sorting things out, Wolfwood heads to the bedroom to see what's going on. He enters the room, spotting Vash holding the baby on his chest laying down as Darlene sat beside him. Wolfwood shook his head in awe as he heads towards the two. The cat was napping on a chair, curled up.

"Oh, Vash...I knew one of these days you would make a great father..I knew it alright. How's he doing?" Wolfwood said to Vash, ending his sentence with a question. "Being a baby, that's what. Right, Knives?" answered Vash. Little Knives cooed at the sound of his father's voice. During the afternoon, Stella prepared a meal of soup and a sandwich to nurish Darlene from her tasks of motherhood. As she carried the plate to the bedroom, she caught sight of Vash cleaning the baby; like any father would. Darlene stood by to help, in case the Angel Plant gunman needed any help.

"Darlene...Lunch is ready. I bet your hungry, huh?" said Stella as she headed to her adoptive daughter's side. "I am...I was just so busy being a mom..." answered Darlene. She takes the plate and begins to eat. Vash held the baby for Darlene so she could eat for nurishment. It was night time and at midnight. Everyone was sound asleep through the night, til in the bedroom, little Knives began to cry. Vash was the first to get up, knowing that he had to adjust to this quickly. He walks to the crib still half asleep. Vash instantly shoke himself awake and reached down to little Knives. Darlene began to stir, slowly waking up.

"Oh, what's the matter? What's the matter? Are you hungry?" asked Vash, talking to the baby like any others. The baby was hungry, answering his father's question with a fussy grunt. Darlene sits up in the bed, knowing what the baby wants. "He's hungry...Sorry we woke you up," Vash apologized.

"Its okay...I'm awake now," answered Darlene. Vash helped by putting the cover over the baby and her chest, blocking view so she could nurse the baby without being embarrassed; even around her mate. The baby quiets down, feeding off the milk that came from his mother. Darlene leans into Vash as he returns back to bed right next to her, feeling like a mother. "It feels new to me...I feel like a mother for the first time in my life...I hope he, too follows the path of a pacifist like you, Vash. I don't want him to end up like your brother. If only this struggle of chaos would end, but it hasn't..." said Darlene. Vash hoped so, too. They stayed like this til the baby finished feeding. The next day was like yesterday. Darlene held onto the baby as she was playing with him. Wolfwood came into the room, watching the scene.

"Hey...Vash wanted me to get the both of you. He wants to talk to you," said Wolfwood. Darlene was alittle puzzled, but took the message by heart and both her and the baby in her arms followed him to where Vash was. They traveled to the living room. Almost immediately, Darlene spots Vash on the couch, waiting for her. They sat right next to one another and began to talk, talking about what is on their minds. It soon lead to something else.

"When I saw those scars...I couldn't imagine why people would do such a thing to you. You did nothing to them, but yet they hurt you. When I saw your wounds...Sadness overtook me. Such pain you went through," said Darlene. "The world is a cruel place..That's how its been for a long time," answered Vash. Darlene then turns to him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry your past was very traumatic. If only I could take it all away to give you a better life than that, I would...Even if it means..." Darlene pauses. Vash turns to her, wondering what she was going to say next. He didn't have to wait, his empathy told him that for him, but wanted to hear it from her herself. Darlene finally finishes her sentence, "Even if I have to be...Your beloved wife.." Vash's eyes widened and a smile soon emerges on his face. Wolfwood was caught off guard, but knew this was about to happen. Stella held her hand over her mouth in happiness, shedding happy tears for Darlene. Kuroneko meowed with a happy meow. It acted like a cue to the cat and he made his way to the three, carrying something in his mouth. He leaps onto the couch between the two.

"I think Kuroneko has something to give to you...From me," said Vash. Darlene looked at what the cat was holding in his mouth. She looked closely, realizing what it really was: a ring. She takes the ring from Kuroneko and looks at it with suprise; then turns to Vash. He instantly takes her hand into his as she held the ring. He didn't have to ask, but he did ask telepathicly. She listened to him and almost immediately began to shed a river of happy tears. Carefully, the two embraced, both holding the baby in their arms as he cooed with the presence of both parents.

"Oh, my god...He just proposed.." said Wolfwood. Stella gave a happy shout in a woot, so happy that it happened. The gunman then took the ring and places it on her left hand's third finger. They embrace again as they both held the baby together, giving kisses of affection. Kuroneko got out of there in time. As the two part for air, they soon hear clapping that was coming from near the door. Everyone turned to the source, spotting Kitori clapping, but he wasn't alone. Right next to him were two women, one with short dark blue hair and the other with long light brown hair. Wolfwood and Vash recognized the two instantly.

"Meryl? Milly? What are you two doing here?" asked Wolfwood. "Funny you should ask. We was doing our job til we crossed paths with Kitori. When he told us about Vash, we were in shock," answered Meryl. "We thought you were dead, Mr. Stampede..But I guess we were wrong," said Milly. "How are you alive? You died from a biohazard virus, remember?" questioned Meryl. Vash explained the scenerio to the two as he did to Darlene. They finally understood. Darlene had to fill in the rest of how she found out of what she really was and how Vash searched for her and brought her here as his mate.

"An Angel Plant? That's what Humanoid Plants evolve into now?" asked Milly. "I don't know to be honest. I never got a chance to study the Humanoid Plants' evolution, but maybe by artifical means, like Vash, they can...I'm so happy for the both of you. I knew you two were really close from the moment I met her with you. Oh! I was making a house call to see how the baby was doing," said Kitori.

"Ma'am...Is he the father?" asked Meryl, pointing at Vash. "Mmhmm...Is that a crime?" Darlene teased. Meryl was stunned, but was soon pushed out of the way by Milly.

"Awww..Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Milly. Meryl struggled to get back up. "A boy...We named him after Vash's brother, Knives. I believe it woud bring his spirit to closure," answered Darlene. "We know that name alright," said Meryl. The group chatted away as Kitori examined the baby as part of the house call.

"Now I get it...Knowing Vash, he's a womanizer that we knew before he died," said Meryl. "Not anymore..I've let that go and now I'm starting new," said Vash. "What if they somehow revive Knives? What would it mean?" wondered Milly. Kitori hands the baby back to Darlene with a clean bill of health.

"If they do, but I doubt it, he better stay away. I don't want anyone getting killed," said Vash. "Well...We should celebrate this wonderous occassion...Lets celebrate!" said Kitori. Both Darlene and Vash decided to have the wedding at the house. Since Vash still had that 60,000,000,000$$ bounty on his head, it would be a disaster. With the tasks done, they were all in the living room for the glorious event. Being like a priest, Wolfwood read the speech from a traditional wedding. As soon as he got to the 'You may kiss the bride' part. The baby began to cry, hungry for milk.

"Oh, boy...How are we going to do this?" asked Wolfwood. Darlene explains that she nurses the baby when he gets hungry. Meryl immediately came up with an idea. Using the cover as Darlene got things situated, Meryl then putted her idea into action. "We'll tuck the top part here, that way it won't fall off," she said to Darlene.

"That's something new," said Kitori. "If the baby is hungry, he's hungry," said Vash. Everything returns back to order as Darlene nursed her baby. "Okay..Lets repeat that part again...I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Wolfwood. The two kissed and everyone awed. Everyone clapped with happiness as the two broke for air, with all parties happy for the both of them. With tragic pasts converging into one since that day since Vash arrived on Earth, searching for his mate that resided there. Fate seemed to play a huge part in all the events that unravelled to this day. Darlene always felt that she would never fit in with others, knowing for sure she was never like them. The painful loneliness and rejection was a burden that she had dealt with for twenty years, til the Humanoid Typhoon landed on Earth. Dreams acted as a foreseeing, slowly putting the two together as Angel Plant mates.

Haunted by the fact that he was the deadliest wanted man on Gunsmoke with a bounty of 60,000,000,000$$, Vash was always on the run. He had friends that stood by him despite this, getting to know a whole new different side to him. Everyone else didn't even know Vash at all. In reality, he's a pacifist that will not kill a soul, despite the fact that he was forced to kill one. A gentle spirit that would always try to bring peace into the chaos that he travels to, no matter if it failed in the end. He still was haunted of those encounters with his evil brother, Knives, which always triggered the two, or one, to use the deadliest ability a Humanoid Plant knows: the Angel Arm. These memories still haunted him, even after recreation.

When he landed on Earth to search for his mate, Vash was also having foreseeing-based dreams. As soon as he found Darlene, he could instantly feel the pain she suffered for so long come into his heart. Since she never knew she really was an artificially made Angel Plant to be his mate, it was up to him to teach her these abilities himself, who had vast expirences for so many years. During this process, they became closer and closer. It was also that same time that Darlene saw the price of not fighting and his encounters with his brother on Vash's body: the scars and his cybernetic right arm. She instantly felt the pain he went through into her heart as he told her a story of himself from the beginning of his life.

It drew them so close that at long last they felt in peace together. That night when they mated, it was fate that brought them together to finally know the feeling of tranquility they longed for so many years. An embrace that lasted a lifetime, brought together by fate in pure serenity. In this process, she became pregnant. Vash wouldn't leave her side during this delicate matter. He stuck by her all the way til it was time to bear the baby. He never left her and he won't leave her from that day forward. He finally found the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. Darlene now knows that there was at least one person like her, no matter where they came from; either from Earth, or another galaxy, or planet. After what she learned about him, she knew that she was the one that will do anything to take this torturous burden off his shoulders.

At last, serenity has brought the two together today. This was truely meant to be and now their past can be put to rest and move on anew, despite that huge bounty still on his head. Darlene didn't care, because she now knew the real Vash that no one understood clearly. Together, forever. At long last they can enjoy peace to the fullest, even to the Dancing Revolver that tried to find peace. He never knew that a trip to Earth would finally fulfill his life long wish. No one knew, til they saw it for themselves. With a future to look for and raising their son together, Darlene and Vash have started a new generation of Angel Plants, but didn't care what the scientists were up to with this. All they care about is that they are together in harmony with their little bundle of joy.

During the night after the wedding, they slept in peace, waiting in slumber of when the baby would wake them up. Darlene turns to Vash and asked him a question.

"Hey...I think we should give him a brother or sister...Can we have another baby?" asked Darlene. Vash chuckled, then gave her his answer, "Hmm...I was thinking the same thing..Lets wait til you recover from the birth first. We'll wait afterwards til you go into heat again. I don't know how long it'll be, but at least we'll find out."

"Hmm..Okay. It would be a good idea...-" Darlene's sentence was cut off by the baby crying. She gave a giggle, "I'll get that..." She gets up from the bed and went to the baby, knowing that he needed something. The baby was hungry and Darlene carried him to the bed with her as she prepared to nurse. Vash helped by putting the cover over her chest and the baby, giving her some privacy. They leaned into one another through the night, enjoying their new life together as newlyweds, finally in pure harmony.


End file.
